


New home, new enemies, old problems

by writingdragon



Category: Fallout (Video Games), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingdragon/pseuds/writingdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when Hiccup and Toothless are caught in a storm, they find a land in turmoil. One where a small group trying to survive want to leave. A group who have been through Hell and back. Who just want to live their lives. What if they said yes?<br/>What if...............................</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The storm

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own HTTYD, or FO4. just my OCs.

Hello everyone and welcome to my Xover. This is my first Xover, and a diffrent ‘main characters’ AU for Fallout 4, so please, constructive criticism. Also, could someone please help me find a VALID site for norse gods and myths? It would help my story alot. I may modify the Gods in some way, and need something to help base them on. Thank you, and now without a further A/N, here we go.

______________________________________________________  
(Jace’s P.O.V)

I’m running, and as I run, the entire complex around me starts exploding.  
Who cares.  
My sister is safe, My friends are safe, and promised to take care of her if I die. And having Power armor helps. But not for what I’m about to do. As I fire from my hip, my other hand connects my Pip-boy, loading a code to start a melt down in the main core.  
Syths come at me, but it doesn’t matter any more. The damage is done, the core has started its melt down, all that’s left for me is to try to escape if I can……. As I quick jump, using the Molecular Ray, the core blows, and all I feel is immense pain, and barely hearing a glitchy voice say I will be ok………

(end dream)

I jolt forward, out of the dream/memory. I look at my hands. One was metallic, now with my Pip-boy now a part of it, and had a hatch on the underside for my hand to trade out for my tool hand. Like Silver from Treasure planets hand would switch to a hand for cooking.  
As I get out of bed, I glance down.  
Half of my upper torso is covered in metal plating, with a glowing ring on where my heart would be, and one leg completely gone, replaced with a metal replica, along with my right arm, and my other leg below the knee.  
I raise my right arm, and glance at the screen of my dormant Pip-boy, and see the damage done to my head.  
One eye is gone, replaced with a scanner plate, one ear gone, replaced with what appears to be a part of a set of old sony headphones over a ear, with three retractable radio antenna attached.  
In reality, I lost that ear, and when Washburn, my family's Mr.Handy robot, tried to save me, he used anything he could find.  
Including my old headphones from roughly 200 years ago. 

Yea, I look like I’m 17, but that’s because I spent 200 or more years in a ice box, effectively.  
I call up my vitals on my Pip-boy, and everything appears to be in order.  
I get up, and check on my sister. Izzy, being only (and still is) 10 when we were iced, is tiny.  
She sleeps easy. I smile sadly.  
She recovered faster than any of us had hoped from what the Institute did. They were testing a set of serums for rad resistance on her.  
Thankfully, no permanent harm was done. In fact, she could stand in the middle of a Gamma gun barrage and all it would do is tickle her now.  
Washburn managed to find another vial, and synthesized it for every one of us, so we had the same ability. But the process was very, VERY unpleasant. 

And to top off the radioactive slag heap our life had become, we were orphans.  
How we even got into a vault was my doing.  
My job before the vault was working on millitary power suits. And I was good at my job, hand me a pile of scrap metal, and I would have a combat ready suit done in a week.  
Izzy studied as a doctor.

Even at the age of 10, she was good. Got her the unofficial job of orphanage doctor.  
I would fix the building, and security coding in my spare time. But I would always make time for my little sister, who would always sit next to me as I built her a piece of medical equipment, such as a heartbeat monitor.  
Washburn was the only thing we had left from our parents. He did his best, and often the other kids would envy us because of him.  
I ended up patching him up several times after some brat tried to destroy him. 

Ironic, isn’t it? The same robot I fixed was the same one who helped save my life.

I shake my head, clearing it, and shutting the door to my sister’s room as Washburn entered the hall. “Everything alright, young Master?”  
Of course, Wash sounded like most ‘Mr. Handy’ies, and had a slight british accent.  
My voice? Soft, quiet, high pitched. Not befitting the Monster I could become.  
Had become.  
One would expect it to have a slight electric note, or a harsh growl. Not my case.

“Yea, everythings fine here, the Scopes?”  
Scopes. The term for our early warning system I set up around the area. Let us know if a Coursor Synth decided to show its face.  
They scanned the area for Coursor interference, and sent a burst pulse on a different frequency telling us where it was.  
One of the things I did to my replacement Ear was install a radio/comm. I could track a Coursor if I was close. And, of course, call people.

“None near the Vault, sir, however, plenty have shown up near concord.”  
“.......Damn….. they’re getting closer.”

“I quite agree, so I made ready your usual.”  
“Thanks Wash. Keep an eye on everyone while I’m gone. If anyone asks while I’m out, tell them where, OK?”

“Of course, Young master, and good luck” he said as I ran off to my workshop. 

There sat my T-45 armor. I jump in, it boots up, and I trigger the built in M.R. 

I ‘land’ in a cascade of light. The Coursors turn, and raise their guns, at me. Then they Recognise me. “Illogical. Serano was terminated.”  
I smile. “Well then, I guess a ghost from your past showed up, huh?.” And then I unleash hell.

_______________________________________________  
(Hiccup’s P.O.V)

“HARD LEFT, TOOTHLESS!”  
The storm around us raged and glowed a off green color. Almost sickly green.  
And of course, Toothless and I were stuck in it. 

Sorry, permit me to introduce myself.  
My full name is Hiccup Horridorus Haddock III. And the Night fury I’m travelling with is Toothless.  
Long story.  
What started out as a routine check of our surrounding islands turned into a storm surfing nightmare.  
Toothless banked left, as I adjusted his tail to keep us steady, and by doing so, I spotted land. “TOOTHLESS, DIVE, NOW!”  
Normally I don’t need to shout, or even speak, when we flew, but the storm was messing with Toothless, and was extremely loud.  
Toothless landed in an area that was near completely barren, near some sort of crater. As the wind howled around us, I lead Toothless to the crater.  
Hoping to find a cave to ride the storm out in. Instead, Lucky us, we find a small village? Well, I guess our luck's turned for the better.  
As we enter the ‘village’, we encounter an elderly lady, hair shock white, dressed in orange, and what looks like a….. vegetable strainer tied to her waist?  
And I think the storm is doing something to the air. It looks an off hazy green, and I feel a little ill. Maybe thats just from the storm throwing me around.  
“Why are you here?” asks the elder, as the storm rages around us.  
“Uh, Just stopping by I hope. Toothless and I were stuck in the storm, and need somewhere to stay till its over.”  
Toothless seems interested in the elder as he won’t stop sniffing around her.  
“Toothless? Your companion here?” she asks gesturing to the overly curious Fury.  
“Yes”  
“You are welcome to stay for a while, But if either of you attempt to harm us, any in our care, you will find we are not as weak as we appear.”  
“Uh, OK?” I tapp Toothless, and find a ‘small’ cave for us to stay in.  
I lay down against the wall. Toothless wanders over, whimpering, worried. “I’m okay Toothless, just a little shaken up from the flight. I just need…. to...rest.” And with that I drop of……..  
____________________________________________________________  
(Toothless’s P.O.V)

I look at my little human. Human. Most dragons would curse the name.  
Not me. Nor my friends. We learned awhile ago they were just like us. Afraid.  
Worried for their families every attack. Intelligent.  
All because my human showed both of us each others views. And helped kill Her. The true monster. And now I was afraid. A Night Fury, Afraid. Well, we do get afraid.  
Not for ourselves, but for our friends, our families.  
And if the Haddocks didn’t count as family, I don’t know what does. Sure, we had disagreements like any family, but that was that.

And now, Hiccup was sick. And not normal sick either. Something to do with the air.  
Not surprisingly, I was not ill, but now, Hiccup was. And I knew why. The air here was like that of the true home of the Furies.  
No humans, and most other dragons, could survive such a place. But these humans, they were thriving here. Except Hiccup. I dash off, and to get the elder human, who seems to be the leader here, to come and try to help. 

I find her at a small metallic shed, and gently tug at her sleeve.  
“Yes, what is it, traveler?” she asks. I keep pulling and try to gesture to the cave urgently.  
She gets the motions, and follows.  
When we enter, I point at Hiccup, and she checks him.  
“I see. Your friend has radiation poisoning. That is expected of one who has not been cured, is not a sane Ghoul, or not wearing protection.”

Poison? My human, poisoned? I moan sadly, unable to speak any human tongue,  
“You seem to care much about your friend. What is he to you?” she seems distant, almost cold about it. I point at my prosthetic fin, and his foot.  
She looks, then “Is he your brother, your doctor, Or something else?” I draw a one on the ground, signifying the first suggestion, after a few moments.  
Never gave it much thought before. And the more I thought the more he seemed like a brother to me. “I see. The cave will keep him safe from further exposure,  
I have a friend who may or may not be able to help him. Whether or not he does is his choice.” the elder leaves, and I settle down near Hiccup.  
Who ever this ‘friend’ is better help my ‘brother’, or may the Great Mother(What we dragons refer to the World Dragon, Ouroboros as) help him……..  
I hear an odd sound outside, and see the elder ripping a man's head off.  
Except the man is of metal. Hiccup wakes up, and we are attacked by similar men. I snarl, as Hiccup readys his sword. They picked the wrong day to fight us…...

__________________________  
(Jace’s P.O.V)

Deet-deet  
I glance up from the game I was playing with Izzy.  
Who’s calling today, I wonder. I glance outside. The Rad storm had settled in shortly after I dealt with the Synths, and that was before daybreak.  
No one in their right minds or not, even if they were protected via the serum, ventured out. Only Coursors, or me, when I was in my suit, went out in a storm like this.  
And very few received, much less knew, about the serum. Only trusted friends received them. Such as the ‘monastery’ at the atom bombs epicenter.  
“Yes?” “Dragon, your services are required.” “......Will you stop with the nickname please? And what's going on? you guys almost never call.”  
“One not from here has received heavy radiation sickness, and I am afraid that we are under attack. I believe they are called Coursors?”  
“.........I’ll be over in a second. Has anyone else been injured?.” “Not to my knowledge”-click-

“Sorry, Izzy, we’ve got trouble. Coursors at the monastery.”  
“.....They aren’t going to kill them are they?” meaning the ‘monks’  
“No, those guys aren’t going to die without a fight. But I need to get over there, Now, or the guest they have may not, understand?” I say and give her a quick hug, kiss, and dash for my suit.  
On the way, I grab a bunch of Rad-X from a medkit.  
“Young master, What is amiss?” “Apparently, Coursors never learn!” I reply to Wash as I beam to the monastery. In a few seconds, the area will be ground zero for another form of hell.  
A very angry Jace Serano. And as the Institute apparently has not learned, I could go from sweet Dr.jekyll-type of a person, to a furious Mr.hyde. Lord help whoever attacked those I cared about.  
__________________________________________________________________________  
(Toothless P.O.V)

As the elder came back, with some sort of device, like that Hiccup had used when we first met, another beam of light appeared.  
But, instead of one of the fake humans, a armored figure appeared, Around three, four times the size of Hiccup. The fake men turned on it.  
Even over the storm, I could hear their disbelief.  
“Illogical. Serano was terminated.” The figure just sighs. “Can’t you guys ever come up with something more creative? That lines getting a little over used, you know.”  
It sounded odd. Almost like them, but like it’s voice was warped from what it normally sounded like. It yanked out a massive blade,(A/N think clouds buster sword with a long notch taken out of the center.) and proceeded to cut them down.  
My human and I joined it in the center of the fight. Every now and again, It would wank out a weapon like what the humans who let us stay here used.  
But heavily modified.  
One let loose a loud chatter, as it spewed hot metal, and rotated, another fired beams of light with deadly accuracy as the weapons the other humans used, as Hiccup cut down as many as he could, as he started coughing more and more.  
I covered him as much as I could. Roaring my defiance and rage as more and more of the fake men appeared. I snarled, jumping on a group of them, launching fire as more approached, smashing several together, biting some in half, batting some around with my tail.  
Hiccup would slash, duck, dodge, and block with his sword, even as it started running low on fire. He cut down three, as several red lights hit him. Thankfully, he was wearing his armor, But even so, he fell in pain.

The figure seemed to show several emotions at once. Rage. Sorrow. Even protectiveness.  
It charged more of them, smashing, grabbing, throwing, launching more and more barrages of metal, light, and even going as far as throwing its sword like a discus, cutting down a column at once.  
It threw small sphere shaped objects, which exploded after a few moments, destroying any of the false men nearby, and yanked its blade from the ground, before cutting them down as one might cut down grain for the winter. It even used the sword as a shield, embedded in the ground, and fired from behind it, as lights would bounce off the blade.  
Finally, it revealed a odder weapon then I had seen yet.  
It seemed to almost seeth in it’s hands as it emitted a noise that quickly grew in pitch, then a shutter on the front of the device opened, launching a clear blue sphere.  
The sphere tore anything in its path apart, and did not stop until it hit the ground.  
The figure turn to the ones left, but the were glowing in the odd cascade as they had come in, and disappeared.  
As the other humans started cleaning up, the one in armor turned to Hiccup, and carried him over it’s shoulder to the cave.  
It set him down, and after examining him, went to talk to the elder……… They spoke quietly, as Hiccup wheezed, severely pained.  
The figure came back, in his hand a small device, containing some sort of green liquid.  
I snarl slightly as the figure approached.  
“Easy, this will help him, till we can get him back to the Sanctuary.” Sanctuary? Was that the name of his home? I've heard worse, I suppose.  
When it got to Hiccup, it held up the device, revealing a small needle.  
“This is going to sting.. a little, but trust me, its going to help us move you to a better protected area.” It said as the needle went in. I growl when Hiccup inhales sharply in pain, but then he seems to relax, and he gets better. “OK, now I need you to stay still, you’re covered in laser and Rad burns, so I need to get you to Sanctuary for treatment, alright?”  
Hiccup seems to try to get up, but he is to tired to move much. The liquid must have taken alot of energy out of him. I nuzzle his hand to comfort him. “F-fine, but how…..?”  
“I have my ways” said the figure, as the world around us lit up in a cascade of light.

 

______________________________________________________________________  
TBC………………


	2. New friends

Alright, let’s keep this story rolling.  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
(Hiccups P.O.V)

After the guy in armor injected whatever the liquid was, I felt better, not great, but better.  
Toothless nuzzles my hand worriedly as I try (and fail) to get up. “OK, now I need you to stay still, you’re covered in laser and Rad burns, so I need to get you to Sanctuary for treatment, alright?”  
Rad burns? Lasers?   
Were those those red lights that those things shot me with? “F-fine, but how?” How indeed. I was in no shape to fly, and felt like I had stayed up all night trying to out drink Gobber.   
And no, don’t ask how I know.   
The figure seems to almost smile. “I have my ways” and then light begins to cascade around us. Slowly, the light goes away, only to let in a harsh wind, the feel of burning, and the sight of harsh green storm clouds.   
“THIS WAY, HURRY!” yells the figure to Toothless as it picks me up and heads towards a large building, as a massive door, big enough for Toothless, opens………..

_______________________________________________________________________  
(Toothless P.O.V)

I hurry after my human, my brother, as the figure picks him up, and calls me over to a massive door. We run inside, once inside, a strange object, mostly sphereical, floating obeve the ground, slams a button, shutting the door.   
One of the three smaller Spheres turns towards us.  
“Young master, is everything alright?”   
“Yes and no, can you go get Izzy? This guy could really use some medical help, right now.” “Of course, sir.” And with that the thing floats off, as the figure sets Hiccup down on a padded rolling table, then goes up to a stand of some kind.  
After a few judders, the back of the armor opens up, and out steps…… A very odd smelling human boy around Hiccup’s age and height, of all things. He grabs another green device, and jabs it in. “sorry, this will have to do till……” His voice was soft, almost fragile as he seemed, when a little girl bolts in, ignoring me.   
How on Earth do you miss a dragon, of all things?  
“Jace, what’s going on? Washburn said you brought in some guy covered in……. “ she stares at Hiccup for a split second, then catches the white box the Thing, Washburn, drops in her hands, and pops it open. “Young miss, you forgot your medkit again.”  
“Thanks Washburn, okay, Jace, I need you to put this in a syringe while I spray him down with some burn gel.” Burn gel? What in the name of the Mother is that?  
The little girl promptly sprays Hiccup with a foul smelling light green gel, while the boy, Jace injects a red liquid into hiccup.   
The girl then pulls up her sleeve, revealing a large bracelet/gauntlet on her arm. A blue light emits from it, and goes up and down hiccup.  
She bites her lower lip. “Jace, got any more Rad-X?” Rad-X? What on……? “Yea, right here, I’ll take it a few wasn’t enough.” “No, he needs about three more doses”   
The boy, Jace hands her two, and picks up a gel covered arm, and jabs another needle in Hiccup’s arm, as the girl, Izzy, I believe, does the same with the other two on the other arm…………..

_________________________________________________________________________  
(Jace P.O.V)

 

I finish helping Izzy get the guy fixed up.  
As he gets up, some of the congealed gel ruptures, releasing a foul odor. Lovely. “Ugh, what the hell did you guys spray me with?” “Burn gel” I sigh “There’s a shower about two doors down, to your left, you can go get cleaned off there.” I manage to state, as Izzy turned and saw the massive lizard/dragon thing.  
Never can tell what anything is around here. Ever. you always have to ask or learn a day later. If you’re lucky, you learn around a day before you find whatever it is. “Well, this is just peachy”  
the thing growls something, giving me the same look I was giving it. A tired ‘this is just a slag hit the intake day’ look.  
“Don't suppose you can speak, can you?” It rumbles something at me.   
Well, it can understand English, at least.  
“COOL!! Where'd you find it?” both me and the thing jump and it hits its head on the ceiling.  
“Izzy, shouldn't you be checking on the Scopes?” “Awwwww.” I sigh. “Look, we’ll continue our game later, or talk to our new friends, but right now we need to keep an eye out for more Coursors.”   
At the word Coursors, Izzy stiffens, then bolts off to the Scopes room. “Sorry about that she's excitable.” It raises a brow quizzically and points its tail at the Scopes. “Those are for find out where the Coursors are, you know, those fake people?”   
A the word fake people, it's eyes light up in recognition, and anger. “Whoa, easy, it just finds them, not tell them where we are. Trust me, I don't like those things one bit either. How do you think I ended up like this” I say gesturing to myself.   
The thing looks at me confused. I sigh. “Never mind, here” I toss it a key “about one door over from the shower there should be a guest room for you and your friend. You guys have to stay till the storms over, You guys don’t seem to be from here, so here’s a few tips, One, find cover during a radiation storm, or Rad storm, as they’re more commonly called. Two, never, ever, trust anyone unless you have good reason..”  
I watch as the thing walks off towards the shower, looking bewildered. Can’t blame him, after what just went down. And then the alarms go off. Slag and Hell.  
I bolt for my armor, and dash outside. Only to run into an army of Radscorpions, Radroaches, and mutant dogs. This day keeps getting better and better, huh? 

______________________________________________________________________  
(Hiccup P.O.V)

I stand under the most weirdest set of plumbing I’ve seen. And being from Berk, I’ve seen some interesting stuff. But just turning a red labeled knob, and hot water comes out, turn a blue knob and cold comes out, no dragons needed? Weird.  
I wash out the gel, and use a bar of soap I find on a little notch in the wall.  
Just as I towel off, an alarm goes off, and I see Jace, I think, dash faster than a scared Terror into the armor of his. A second later, he’s out the doors, and the doors shut behind him. Something nudges my back, and I see Toothless holding a key in his jaw.   
He points at the key, after he drops it, then at a nearby door, big enough for him to fit through if he turned on his side.   
“I hear ya, bud” and I open the door. Inside is a fairly decent sized room, two beds, a mirror, a window, and a dresser. The basic necessities.  
I sit on the bed, and find that it’s really soft. “Wonder what it’s made of?” I mumble. hear the sound of creaking metal, and see Toothless laying down on the other, who’s surprised it’s holding up. “Well, bud, looks like we’re stuck here till the storms over, huh?”  
“Most certainly, Unless, of course, you wish to go radiation crazy.”   
We jump, as the odd thing, Washburn, enters, unheard. “Ever heard of knocking?!?” I ask, as Toothless voiced his annoyance.   
“Well, You left the door open, did you not? Anyways, I believe the two of you may wish for something to eat, yes?” he says, and sets down a platter of some kind of cooked meat and soup. “I was not sure what your….Brother, I think Jace said, from what he got from the Monastery elder, would enjoy, so I brought a little of everything.” Brother?  
Did he mean….? Actually, yea, it made sense, given how we act.  
Washburn floats out (No one back on Berk is going to believe stories about this place) and returns with a trolley type thing loaded down with various different meats.   
Toothless immediately starts sniffing around looking for something good. I try the food I was given. Actually, it was pretty nice! Toothless just goes nuts, eating all the food off the trolley. “Mind if I ask what this is?” I ask, hoping its not too horrible.  
“Well, its a combination of smoked Radscorpion meat, A plant called a beet, some cabbage, lettuce, and one or two cut up mushrooms, called Borscht, normally, one prepares it with beef, but, we have to improvise.” “.......Radscorpions?”   
“Think normal scorpion, but more than twice the size of yourself.” Toothless jerked up, surprised.  
We had run into massive scorpions in our travels near Berk, almost always worshiped as gods, weirdly enough, and had tried to feed us to them. Here, they ate them. “Could be worse, I suppose.” “Uhhh…… Do I want to Know?” “More than likely not.”   
“.....OK?” It floats for a moment, as if thinking, one ‘eye’ seemingly staring through a wall.  
“If I may ask, as the young master seems to busy, what your brother is? We were all quite curious as to what he is.” “.....Well, he’s a dragon, a kind known as a Night Fury.”  
It seems to process the information. “Ah, I see, thank you.” It floats over to the door.  
“By the way, if either of you need anything, talk to me, the young miss, or master, we’ll try our best to help if we can.” “....Ok, Thanks?” That thing was too overly friendly. Toothless resumes eating. “Well, bud, we certainly found enough weirdness to last a lifetime.”  
I hear a grumble of agreement. “That I can agree with.” We jump, again. It’s Jace, and he looks tired. “Sorry, old habit. You guys seem to have attracted a lot of attention, it seems.”   
He says, gesturing out side. I look out. Now that I look, the window seems reinforced.   
Any way, I see massive scorpions, roaches, mosquitoes, flies, some kind of mutant dog, and mole rats all going bonkers, fighting one another.  
“Not a clue either, huh?” he flops down in a chair he brings in from the hall. “Then again, this could just be a phase, I suppose.” he sighs  
I raise a eyebrow. “Don’t you live here?” “Yes, but only for the last few months. Spent the last 200 or so years in a ice box, you?” “Ice box?”   
“A form of Cryosleep capsule. Supposed to put you in a state of suspended animation for a good number of years. Woke up a few months ago.” He laughs bitterly. “Had one Hell of a rude awakening.” Well. Like I said. Weirdest place I’ve ever been.  
Even counting Berk.  
“Well, Toothless and I live on a tiny little island out in the ocean, a few degrees off Freezing to death.” This earns a laugh from Jace. “Freezing to death. Ha, well could be worse.”   
“yea, like what?” “Being called Atom, or Atomic dragon.” he snorts, rolling his eyes. “No offence, and not my choice, the monks over at the Monastery stuck it to me, and it stuck a little too well in my opinion.” Toothless raises a brow. “Atomic dragon?” “Yea, blew up a massive fortress a month ago by causing a core meltdown, resulting in a nuclear detonation, and survived. Nearly got overwhelmed by Coursors, trying to get my sister back.” Toothless looks like something clicked in his head, and rumbles. “Sorry, I can’t understand yo…… Oh. My sister’s reaction.”  
“Reaction?” “Izzy is afraid of Coursors, for good reasons. They helped kidnap her when we woke up. Needless to say, they think I died in the explosion, and I will raise Hell if someone threatens those I care about.” “We hear you.” I reply “Nearly lost Toothless several times, and I nearly died several times.” I gesture to my foot, and a scar on Toothless's side.   
“Well. Seems we found good allies in one another, now didn’t we?”  
Huh? Toothless looks confused and he’s not the only one.  
“In an sense, you guys are like me, Izzy, and Washburn. We care about one another, and will risk each others lives for the other. And you two seem trustworthy, after I spoke with the elder, she said you two had a bond, similar to the one we share with those we trust. And I would like to extend that to you two. Maybe even leave this nightmare.” he sighs.  
“I don’t want my sister to have to constantly live in fear that tomorrow may be her last day. Like I do. My sister doesn’t know, can’t know, how bad my heart is.”   
“Your…...Heart?”   
“In the explosion, part of my heart was damaged. Thanks to a device I made previously, and help from Wash, I’m still alive. But I may not be if this keeps up. Every night, it gets worse and worse, the attacks from all directions, and sooner or later, that part will give out, and I won’t have anything to replace it with, because I used it to set up better defences.” “ I don’t see why not but….”He was right.  
More than he thought. But our situations were different. He lived in a world that was constantly hostile for no reason. Or hostile because it wanted him dead.  
“How are you going to do that? Even if Toothless is one of the stronger dragons around, I don’t think he could drag you, your sister, Wash, and all your stuff.”  
“True, which is why I managed to get my hands on a old SR-71.” “.... A what?”  
He sighs. “A SR-71 is a old recon fighter jet, designed for high speeds and altitude. And still is one of the fastest ones around, even after 200 years, apparently. Problem is, I have to fix and modify it to hold cargo, and get it running again. Not to mention find more power cores for it and my suit.” “Sound like fun” I snort.  
“Tell me about it.” he grumbles. He gets up. “Try to get some sleep, OK? We need to get started tomorrow, and we need all hands on deck if we are going to pull this off. I have some old navigation equipment we can use, so that should help.” “.....Fine”  
He leaves, and now that I look, He has a slight limp, and both of his legs are like mine. Prosthetics. And his arm’s metal. And operates like a normal hand. Even Gobbers hand can’t do that. And he has interchangeable hands.  
“......Tooth, looks like we just asked for a long explanation with dad when we get back…….”   
I hear a grumbling agreement.  
\--------------------------  
TBC……………..


	3. new family

(Hiccup P.O.V)

I walk out of the Sanctuary into the bright sun out. It’s been four weeks since me and Toothless landed here. And life here is tougher the Berk, even when the dragons were still attacking.  
Any time you turned, there was always something trying to kill you.   
Even when Jace had his suit on, and you would think things would get out of his way, I mean, seriously.   
Big, heavy, OBVIOUSLY strong enough to give a Nightmare, possibly even Toothless, a run for their money for shear strength.   
And, as it turns out, Toothless could easily lift , even fly, with it in his claws.  
Which meant we ended up going on a side quest to find ME one.  
Jace even went and found me and Toothless our own Pip-boys. He had to heavily modify Toothless's to fit him, and added a holo projector on them so I could use the 3D designer program.  
Which meant we now had a form of long range communication, and Transdimensional storage.  
Which meant we could carry ridiculous amounts of items, and not look like we have any thing.  
We even upgraded our swords.   
Mine was longer, and used a method that actually turn the metal blade to plasma, instead of using the zippleback gas I had been using.   
Jace’s was collapsible and spring-loaded, arced with electricity, and could split into two blades.  
We even started designing our own wings to be able to fly on our own. They could fold away in such a way it wasn’t immediately apparent they were there.   
Problem was, they had to be stuck to our power suits, which we were running low on cells for.And we were only Halfway through fixing the SR-71.   
The thing was a nightmare to fix.  
And to top things off, most of the parts we had to hand make.

And as it turned out, the same trick Toothless used to talk to dragons at a distance, by vibrating his sensor ears, was a form of radio communication, and Jace could hear it. I had to use my Pip-boy, but I could as well.   
Which ment we also had to learn how to understand Toothless. “Hiccup, you ready?” “Yea Bud, give me a minute, I need to grab some ammo.” I also got a laser musket. As well as a customized 10mm emergency pistol. Good for long range attacks, and my sword kept anything nearby at bay. I had also upgraded my armor, after the last incident with the Coursors.  
“I’m not the only one who has the feeling that something really, REALLY crazy's going to happen, am I?” I just turn. Jace stands behind me, Frowning.   
After he taught me and Toothless some new moves, how to use the Pip-boys, and showed us how to Overclock(A/N I think its called using the V.A.T), He felt more like a slightly brother, even if crazy and overprotective at times. “I agree --- you” “I certainly agree, young masters”  
As I said, still learning how to understand Toothless. Izzy and Washburn were the fastest ones to understand him.   
Speaking of Washburn, he actually started referring to us as that, as he saw us as part of Jace’s family.   
To be honest, we all treated him like a crazy uncle. And he often acted like one.

I look at the sky. What are you going to throw at us today, Odin?

 

____________________________________________________________________________  
(Huld P.O.V)  
Huld. It meant Hidden. Secret. That was most certainly what I was. Hidden. And, as far as I knew, the last. I look at the water before me. My reflection showed a young adult Night Fury.   
Maybe a little over 250 human years old. I sigh.   
Why? Why must I be the last?   
I longed for children, even a single hatchling to call my own. But that will never happen.  
I had been poisoned in a fight with a Tarnished. A fallen Fury. The Tarnished had razed the home of the Furies to the ground years ago. The poison destroyed all chances of having young to call my own shortly after.  
This land resembled it in both ways. A desolate landscape. Where very little could now grow. Poisonous to those not used to it.   
Once, my home had been lush, vibrant with it’s own form of plant life. Now it was like this place. Barren. Deadly to those who had once called it home.  
I return to a small cave near the river I had been at. I look down from the mountain to the land below. I sigh.   
I lay down near the back of the cave, a mile below the surface, and fall asleep.

(dream sequence)  
I found myself floating in a black void, not standing, not flying, just….. existing.  
Then everything started changing.  
A massive dragon appeared before me. Nothing like any I had seen before. It constantly shifted. One second, it would be a massive Nadder, or a Terror, or even a Fury. “My child, I have heard your cries, and feel your pain.” it sounded like a female, like me.“Feel my pain? How could you? How would you know, much less care, for the death of another dragon’s kin?”  
It only smiled sadly.   
“I see. I have not shown myself for ages, for far too long. I am the one you call Oroboros, The World dragon.” Impossible! The Great Mother, here?!? That would mean…… She chuckles.  
“I understand your worry. And you should know, despite what your kind has forgotten, that I can project an Image, a shadow of myself, and still be guarding Earth. The Fallen one, it seems, has tarnished some of my children, and attempted to kill those of them who resist. Same as the few pockets of humanity who remain.”   
The Fallen one.   
Our name for Him, the devil.  
The gods humans worship, Odin, Freya, Loki, were infact known as Oyarsa. Rulers of worlds beyond the boundaries of our home.   
Our home, and our own Fallen Oyarsa, had come under watch and keep of the other Oyarsa, whose people had been given back to Maleidi.  
The one of religions of this world knew as the Lord.   
“I, nor He who I serve, has no intention of letting my people die before their time. And this is why I have come to speak with you. While other Furies have survived, I must ask that you find children of your own, even if they are not Furies, as all entities have the potential, all that is needed is a little help from me, and one they can call mother, or even a Extended mother.”  
Extended parents. Fury families often had a second set of parents, the Extended parents.   
It meant one set of parents could go out for food, or to take care of business, while the other took care of the children and rested.   
One set would return, the other set went out.   
Often it would be ones such as me, who cannot bare hatchlings of their own.   
“Who? Who would be willing?” I ask, dejected. I knew of none, and doubted there would be any.  
“There is a set of human Hatchlings, and a young Night Fury, none of whom know of your original home, all except one, are similar ages. All but one are barely old enough to leave the nest, by your standards, but they must, to protect their homes, their loved ones. They care deeply for one another. Two are related by blood, the other two are not in any form. One has been badly crippled, two slightly, the last, the youngest, is recovering from psychological damage. All have the potential.”  
I simply stare. Four children? A young Fury? Three Human Hatchlings? Where? And where are the…..? Mother shakes her head. “Only one of the human Hatchlings have his parents. The other three are orphans. The two who were related have only a Extended uncle made of metal for a family member for most of their lives.”   
“.....What happened to them?”  
“The parents gave their lives to protect their Hatchlings, and the eldest of the two has kept that trait, To the point of his near death. He would have died if not for Our assistance when he returned to his family. The other two stopped a war between Dragon and humans, While the other went through armies to get his sister back and to stop the ones who stole her from doing it to others, as they had done in the past.” I could not think, except that they could be Hatchlings of my own, even if they were Extended.   
“They may not respond well, however, as they have been attacked repeatedly, and are overly cautious, as they should be, as well as the fact the only Fury they have seen is the Hatchling they consider brother.” “Why? I am a Fury as well.” “Think in terms of size…..” “.....Ah….”  
I had forgotten.   
Adult Furies, even young one ones, were, comparatively to most full grown dragons, except a few, massive. “I understand.” I sigh. How am I going to even find them? “They are, at the moment, searching for parts for a craft designed to emulate a Furies speed and flight to help carry them to a small island, one where dragons and humans live in relative peace. Where the Fury and the other human are from.” I forget she could read my thoughts. “One is near your position now in fact.” she smiles “So, wake up, child……..”

(end dream)

I start awake. I remember the dream. Could it be real? I walk out of the cave, and smell….. A human. Instantly, I knew it was one of the ones She had spoke of. I smelled that he was in pain from old injuries, but would not let them stop him. He was barely even old enough to leave the nest, if he had been a Fury.   
A Fury could live for a thousand years or more.   
Which was why we had such a long childhood, as humans would call it.   
I take off and circle overhead, confident he would not see or hear me. For now, I wished to see his interactions with others……..  
—------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Jace P.O.V) 

I hear a sharp whistle overhead. Over time, I had grown to recognize it as the sound of a Night Fury flying overhead. And, as I had a replacement ear, I could hear finer or quieter sounds then most. Sometimes, it was a headache, especially very high pitched noises.  
“Toothless, Hiccup, where are you guys?” “We’re a few miles south of the Sanctary, why?  
Huh? I glance up, frowning. My sensor plate goes long range and…….. Son of a…..  
“I may have a problem, then.” I scramble for cover. “Jace, what's going on?” Hiccup sounded worried. “I have one hell of a Night Fury circling me.”   
“Another Fury!?” Toothless sounded suprised, and slightly hopeful. Then again, we never had seen any other Furies except him. “Can you tell if it's friendly?” I peek over the old wall I ducked behind. It seems to be circling lower and slower.  
“Don't know, but whoever it is…….” I never finish, as suddenly, a voice I recognize as a Fury’s, but not Toothless, comes over the speaker. “Of course I'm friendly, but, understandable in your assumption, give what you have been through.”   
The Hell?   
I switch frequency. “Hiccup, I may need backup, it just tapped the comm’s.” “.......Seriously?” “Yea, didn't you hear it?” I hear a soft noise, like someone pinging our comm's.   
Now what?   
“Changing pitch is not going to help you, now where was I?”  
ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?!   
“Ah, yes, I believe I was trying to tell you I was friendly? In fact, The Mother decided that you could be my younglings!” Uhhh…… Wha….? “Hold on, what?” It was Toothless. “Your…… Younglings?”  
Hiccup sounded as confused as the rest of us. Then, it clicks. It meant she wanted to be our parent!? “Wash, I need a M.R, NOW!” I didn't have a small enough M.R to carry without my suit, but we did have a long range one, as long as we had a transponder.  
I.E, the Pip-boys. “Three” Washburn started counting. Right when the Fury popped over the old wall. “Ah, that's where you went. My, my you are an observant one.” “Two.” The Fury frowns “What is ------- counting down for?” I could not understand part of what she said, but I didn't need to. She heard Washburn, and that meant we needed to get in base, fast. “Guys, base, now!”  
“On it” I hear two voices say at once. Something clicks, as the Fury suddenly makes a grab.  
“Oh, no, no, no, you’re coming with me. And your siblings will as well.” Like hell. I jump and bolt into a tumbled down building. “One.” Come on, come on.  
Note to self, modify M.R to power up faster.   
“There you are.” The roof was ripped off, and there was the Fury. Oddly enough, it wasn’t smirking, in fact, it looked like it was smiling, like we were playing a game.   
“Activating.” A cascade of light later, I was standing in my workshop. And Toothless was landing outside the door.  
They ran in, and shut the door. “Ok, what in the name of The Great Mother is going on?”  
“Apparently, we’ve got a Night Fury the size of a small two bedroom house who thinks she’s our mother…..”   
“You are joking, Young Master…. Correct?” “I wish….. She almost got me, too….. And had said something about siblings joining me……” I gesture at Toothless and Hiccup. “Pretty good idea who she ment.”  
“Ok, weird…..” “Hey, Jace?” “Yes, Izzy?” “If Toothless is here, then what do we have on the scanners?” …… Couldn’t be, could it? “How close?” “Around near where you M.R.ed from, and it’s headed towards us.” It is.  
“Well. This just went to hell in a handbasket, didn’t it?”  
Hiccup goes for his armor. Toothless tapps his Pip-boy, looking at the scanner read out. I get my armor and a few cells. Just can’t get a break can we?  
_________________________________________________________________  
(Toothless)

I tapp the screen and watch as the screen shows where the other Fury was.  
Such a odd little device. Almost like something Hiccup would try to build.  
I look up, as Hiccup and Jace walk back in wearing power armor.  
The human equivalent of dragon scales. Except dragon scales didn’t require an external power source.   
“OK, I’ve managed to recharge some Fusion cores, but only two. So, please, lets try to keep this as brief as possible. Izzy, you're on turret duty. Wash, you’re on scrambler, OK?”   
“I understand, sir”   
Wash flies off, as Izzy climbs up a ladder to the closest turret console.  
“ OK, Jace, any idea we could talk to this Fury, and see if we could figure out what in Helheim is going on?” “Possibly. not sure how this is gonna go..” “Oh where, oh where did you go?” We all jump. How? “OK, Jace, can you talk to it, and see if you can find out why she thinks we’re her…. children, I guess?” Jace nods, and opens his comm. “OK, what the hell is going on here? Why on earth do you think we are your kids??”  
“Because you are, or can be. It’s so lonely being the only Fury in the area.”   
“Well. Hell.”   
I groan. “Now what?” Jace thinks for a few seconds, but before he can say a word…. “Um, Young masters, we seem to have a Gunner Conscript battalion outside!”  
Again? Didn’t they learn from last time?  
Hiccup bolts to the roof. “Jace, can you finish up the chat? I’m going to try to start dealing with the Conscripts.”   
Jace nods, and I turn to follow. Hiccup vaults over the edge, and starts firing.  
Outside are an army of Mr.’Gutsy’ies. I snarl as I land in the middle of the fight…..   
_______________________________________________________  
(Jace P.O.V)

Just my luck…… I hop out of my suit, Trying to conserve the core, and continue talking with the Fury. “And you think I’m your kid because????” “I said previously. I will over momentarily.”  
Damn. “Well, Better hope that we don’t accidently hit you. We have a bit of a problem.”  
I cut off the conversation, get in my armor, and bolt out side.   
I vault over the edge, and proceed to unload my vulcan on the ‘Mr.Gutsy’ies. Of course, it had to be ‘Mr.Gutsy’ies.  
I blast a few off Toothless and move towards the center of the trouble.   
A massive tank, armed to plow the Sanctuary. It was the Brotherhood. Again.   
Apparently, they were still mad at me for not selling them the T-45 armor.  
I jump on top of the tank, rip the hatch off, and see a ton of Gunner Synths.  
They all turn and look at me. “Serano. Hand over the….” They never finish.   
Izzy got the turret pointed at it, and hit the tank with a mini nuke.  
The tank has a hole ripped in it, flung up in the air, and crashes into the ground.  
I groan as I get up. “Izzy, could you not shoot the tank I’m in?”   
“Sorry…..” I sigh. I hate sounding harsh to her.   
“Izzy, I’m OK, but please, watch where friendly's are, ‘K?”  
“OK.”   
“WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?!” I rip my way out of the tank. Well. What the Hell.  
I open the tank up enough to get out, just in time to see the Fury just blast the rest of the Gunner units. Hiccup and Toothless start backing off. “Son of……. Jace, you weren’t kidding when you said that she was huge.”  
She turns around and looks at the three of us.  
“Ah, You have scales of our own, And what’s this? You already found your siblings! This makes things much, much simpler.” I trigger my comm.  
“Izzy, get out of here, NOW!” Izzy bolts out, not listening, with a musket. Of course, that won’t hurt a Fury, as Toothless proved, and I seriously doubt it would hurt THIS one.  
Izzy just stops and stares at the massive Fury. “Wha…..”  
Izzy……  
The Fury turns and spots Izzy. “My, my, no scales yet? And such an interesting little device, like what your brothers are carrying.” Izzy just stares. I hear a shifting noise behind me.   
Slag and Hell, the synths.   
I whirl around, and Overclock. I wasn’t alone, either.  
As I pulled my plasma repeater, and shoot three, Izzy shot one, Hiccup pulled his rifle, and shot another two, Toothless blasted the tank shut. All this happened in under a second.   
I turn back, to see the Fury looking at us with a mix of surprise, then understanding.  
“I forget, you had to learn to -----------yourselves.”   
Pretty sure the word I missed was defend.  
She approached us. We all yanked up a weapon. I got back out my vulcan, Hiccup got out his sword, Izzy ducks back inside, while Wash floated in the doorway behind her, wielding a automatic rifle. The Fury looks at us amused. “You are so much like a nest of Furies then you know. Just hear me out, a Furies family can consist of what we call Extended family members.  
It can be a brother, a sister, a mother, a father, a uncle, a aunt, even a cousin. Something I know you have been missing for a long time.”   
How did she kno……  
I inhale sharply as I feel a sharp pain in my chest. Damn.   
Means the part in my heart just gave out. A small alarm goes off, alerting the others, as I collapse and lose consciousness…….

 

____________________________________________________  
(Hiccup P.O.V)

 

I listen to the Fury, when I hear Jace inhale sharply, an alarm go off, and Izzy start freaking out.   
Son of Nidhogg.  
His pacemaker/heart pump replacement must have given out. It had to be today. The Fury looks worried when we grab him and drag him inside.  
”Wash, get him to his room, and see if you can help him.” “Of course!”   
Wash grabs him out of his suit, places him on a gurney, and shoots off to his room, as Izzy follows, carring med equipment.   
Toothless shuts the door, as I hop out of my suit, and grab a few stimpacks.

 

As we get into the room, the roof is yanked off. Looking in is the Fury.  
Izzy and Wash mostly ignore the noise, except Wash who turns a eye up at the direction of the noise. “Hiccup, the stimpacks?” I toss the stimpacks to Izzy, who loads them in a dispenser that she sticks to Jace’s arm.   
They remove his armor and shirt, revealing a metal plate in his chest. the Fury above us inhales sharply. They remove the plate, showing us the extent of his old injuries.  
One lung remains, the other replaced by a mechanical replica, a series of parts are stuck to his heart, a filter system replaces a kidney, that sort of thing.  
All in all, he should not even be alive. But he was.  
Wash removes a cover on the mess of parts connected to Jace’s heart, and connects a cable to a socket in it. Jace starts breathing normally.  
Izzy then reaches in and pulls out a vacuum tube, which had plainly seen enough damage to finally fail.   
Wash hands Izzy a similar one, in slightly better condition, and had been repaired repeatedly, it seemed. Izzy plugs it in, just as Jace regains consciousness.   
He sighs “let me guess” he looks down at the cable, and Izzy, who is trying to fix a set of gears that were jammed. “It finally broke.” No question, just a statement.  
“I’m afraid so.” Wash sounded depressed. “Considering that you managed to keep it going for a few months, and the parts should have only lasted a few weeks, I’d say you did really well.”  
“What do you mean, A few weeks? He said…..”  
Jace tries to put his hand on Izzy’s shoulder. “I lied. It was the only thing I could do at the time, OK? I was trying to calm you down,....... and anyways,...... I had almost completed the replacement for this thing anyway. I just didn’t count on the fact it would fail as it did.” Izzy simply tired to patch up the broken parts, trying not to start crying. Izzy and wash finish up the repairs, but leave the cable, and attach a biometric scanner to his arm.  
“we can’t fix the central pumps CPU, we’re going to have to find a new chip.”  
Jace gets up, and glances up. “Well. That’s not the only thing we need to fix, but can’t at this time.” He sighs. “Hiccup, can you get my project for the workshop?” “Give me a moment.”  
I run back to the workshop. On one of the shelves is a small crate. I grab it and race back.  
I find Izzy, Jace, Wash, And Toothless talking with the Fury.  
“....... So you’re saying that you’ve been building a craft to try and go to this island, Berk?”  
“Yea, but we don’t have the parts for the nav. systems. And my heart hasn’t exactly helped our situation.”   
“Jace, is this it?” “Yes, Wash, can you pass me that core?” He points at a Fusion core on a table. Wash hands it to him, as he opens the crate. Inside is a odd looking cylinder. Its covered in pipes, vacuum tubes, cathode tubes, and a clear ring on what looks like the front.  
He attaches the Fusion core to one of the tubes.   
The core loses color as it lost power.  
After it completely dimmed, the cylinder remained inert. “....Hmmmm.” Jace looks at the ring and taps it a few times. He removes the Fusion core, and puts a bolt over the opening.  
“Izzy, can you remove the current CPU regulator? The CPU on this should be able to regulate my heart.” Izzy frowns, but does so.   
Jace then attaches the cylinder to where it was, the ring facing outwards. He then removes the current power cell on the plate.  
“Hmmm. Should have activated.” He reaches for a cable then plugs it into the core.  
“This should jump start it better” “Child, what are you……” At the last moment, I get a bad feeling that something was going to happen. “Jace, Wait!” Too late. A power surge arcs from the cables to the core. Jace jerks both out, And the core starts lighting up. Instead of the solid white light of the other cores ring, this one glowed blue, and rotated, first slowly, then faster and faster. Until it’s a solid blur of Electric blue. Jace leans over, wheezing. “Ow. Well, not going to try that again.”  
He gets up, despite Izzy’s protests. And I see farther damage. Only half the plate was removed, it had extended to his back, along his spine were segmented plates, with thick wires underneath.  
“Alright, looks like the Particle core works.” “Particle core?!? I thought that was dead end technology?!” Izzy looked disbelieving. Jace winced “Yes and no. They managed to build the CERN array. Which is a massive particle accelerator. All I did was redesign it so instead of using power, it makes power. But it needs a lot of power to start making power. Hence the jumpstart.” Jace looked worn out, but pleased with himself.   
“It could even be a possible replacement for the fusion cores for the suits!” “Yes, but you need rest, and don’t you think that was a little risky? You could have died!” The Fury was, well, Furious. “And why did you think it would work?”   
“I tested it earlier during the month.” Jace looked sheepish.   
“Though, I wasn’t expecting the surge.”   
Toothless snorts, un-amused. “Well, that's what you should have expected.”  
“Yea, probably….” Wash runs a scanner over Jace. “Well, seems your heart’s in good shape, All things considered…..”  
Izzy points back at the bed “Right now, You need to rest.”  
“Fine.” Jace sets back down on the bed, and grabs his chest plate.  
He puts the plate back on, minus the core stuck on the front. The particle cores ring takes place of the power cell previously on the plate. After he put the plate back on, he grabs a shirt, and Izzy tosses him a blanket. We all leave, and Jace sits down, Holocomp. active, designing something.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
TBC--------------------------------------


	4. events

(Jace P.O.V)

I groan as I get out of bed.   
Yep, still sore from replacing my core/regulator. And the power surge.  
I look up and see the cracks along the ceiling. Oh, yea, that’s right. The Fury.  
I walk down to the ‘living room’. Just a large room, really.  
I enter, and see Toothless, Izzy, Hiccup, Wash, and the Fury.  
Note to self, make sure to figure out her name.   
I set down across from Hiccup and Izzy. “So, what did I miss?”  
I get a slight scowl fiom Izzy. Must still be mad about yesterday.  
“Well, apart from her name” Hiccup gestures to the Fury, “Which happens to be Huld, some Radroach attacks, and a few Radscorpions, not much.” I chuckle. “Just an average day then.”  
I get a look from Huld. “Average day? That looked like a war!”   
“Why do you think were trying to leave?” I walk over to the ‘map room’. On a table is a map, a to types of compass, a sextant, which is a form of old navigation equipment.   
Really useful. Next to them is Hiccups astrolabe. I look over on the wall. On it was schematics for the SR-71.   
I pick up a set of computer components. The nav. comp for the SR.   
Out pops my tool hand.  
It looked like a cuisinart/mash together of tools and exposed gears. All in the shape of a hand.  
Each ‘finger’ swiveled about, changing out another if needed.  
I feel someone watching me as I work. I ignore it and keep working. I finish fixing the CPU and instrument control module.   
Once I finish, I head towards a elevator, and head down to the SR.  
I climb underneath the nose, and start installing the nav. comp.  
“Jace, you alright?” It was Hiccup. “Yea, just a little stiff.” “Emotionally, physically, or both?”  
“Both, Still not sure what to think. I mean, look, here we are, surviving in a wasteland, created through nuclear detonations, and then we end up running into something from a myth, a story book, not to mention all the flack we keep catching from what seems like everyone. ”  
“Yea, I know, Huld still seems surprised anyone lasted this long out here.”  
I finish plugging in the system, run a check, then close up the nose.  
As I get up, I notice Huld squeezing out of the elevator. The door bends out of shape.   
Damnit.   
“So this is the craft you were planning on using?”   
“Yes, things not finished though, and it wasn’t exactly in good shape when we got it.”  
I get out from under. “Going to have to fix the landing gear next. Rusted as hell.”  
I tap the SR. “And not to mention get the last few parts for the engines.”  
I sigh. “And how are you going to gain those components? You said it yourselves, it’s out of date, and the parts are near non existent.” “We’re going to have to either adapt parts or build them.”  
I gesture to a nearby tool bench. “Hiccup managed to fix the butterfly valves, and I’ve managed to adapt a few pipes, cables, and computer parts. I just need to put them in.”   
As I head over to the bench and pick up the parts. “Hiccup, catch!” I toss him the valves, and a regulator comp., and we head over to the engines.

_____________________________________________________________________________  
(Huld P.O.V)

I watch as the one of the children, Jace, toss a jumbled mass of metal and silicon to the other.  
They jump on two long cylinders at the edges of the wings, open them up, showing another mess of metal, and on odd black substance in the shape of ropes.  
They start putting them in place, and Jace’s hand turns into a mass of moving gears, torches, and small metal nibs, some turning some cutting, some arcing. Hiccup goes for a little red box, picking up similar tools.   
After a few minutes, they complete whatever they were doing, and close the doors.  
We head upstairs, on the moving platform, and head into the ‘map room’.   
I enjoyed this room, actually. All of the detailed maps of countries, places to go, or at least places that you could have gone.   
I watch as Izzy walks over, holding a piece of paper. “Jace, we got a message from….. The Institute?” “After what they did, Hell no” Jace sounded cold, angry.  
“I don’t think these are the same group.” Izzy hands him the paper. Jace frowns. “Wierd. Think someone got into their comms.?” “Possibly, someone could have escaped their cell, like we did.”   
“We’ll have to go check. If someone escaped, then we need to get them out.”  
Toothless was pretty adamant about that.  
“.....Toothless, Hiccup, Izzy, load up, someone may need medical assistance, Huld, Wash, can you two keep an eye on the Sanctuary?” I growled slightly. “And leave my children unprotected? Never.” He sighs.   
“The M.R can transport you to our exact location, But you have to be near a transponder, or the main platform.”   
He raises his metal arm.  
“I have a transponder in my arm, Hiccup, Izzy, Wash, and Toothless carry them as well. I haven’t managed to build you one yet, so its better you stay here, near the main platform, that way you can be M.R.ed straight to us, and by staying near us, you can be M.R.ed back as well.”  
“Wouldn’t that fuse us together?” I was still a little nervous about the device.   
“Not ours. Ours has a biometric scanner installed, so it can tell individual entities from one another, unlike the one the Institute uses normally.”   
That did not help. I even pointed that out  
He sighed. “Look, too big a group, too big a target. Small groups first, then call in the others, OK? Its a old tactic that’s worked pretty well for us before.” He goes over to his armor, and starts rewiring it. “....Almost…...There!” He pulls out a panel, and replaces it with a panel with outlets on it.  
“Now, I’m almost done building a plasma core for your armor, Hiccup, once it’s done, we won’t have to use the Fusion cores to fuel them.”   
“Huh?” Hiccup looked confused. Jace sighs. “Pretty much what I’m doing is I’m rewiring the suits to accept a different power source, in my case, my particle core. I don’t have the right parts to make another, but I can design a different power core.” He holds up a cylinder, similar to his, but instead of a ring, it’s a small dome over the front. “This is part of the core, it’s almost done, but problem is, I don’t have the last part. The Plasma itself.”   
He puts it away, and then sighs. “I have a few ideas on how to start it up, but none are really practical.” He walks over to Hiccup’s armor and starts modifying it. “There, until we can start it up, you still can use the Fusion cores, same as me, but after the Plasma cores up, it will act as a backup system.” He hops into his suit, and it judders online. “Whhoa’k, not normal.”  
He moves around a little, and stopped. “Well. There’s my problem. Never had this thing at full power. Damn, could have been useful a lot earlier.” “Alright…. let's get moving.”  
Hiccup gets in his suit, and it comparatively less juddering. “M.R…… Now” Washburn floats nearby as they disappear in a cascade of light. 

 

______________________________________  
( Toothless P.O.V)

We ‘land’ outside of a cave. Something didn’t smell right, Hiccup and Jace almost seemed to bristle.   
Izzy hung close, pointing her musket cautiously. Jace turns on his light, and slowly makes his way forward.  
Hiccup presses his back against the wall, and sneaks along next to him. I grab ahold of the stones on the roof, and crawl along the top of the cave. Izzy sneaks in behind Hiccup. Suddenly, Jace stops.  
“Show yourself!”  
A beaten up Synth steps out of the rubble. “Are you the one who dealt with the rouge Institute Synths?”   
Jace nods, hand slowly moving towards his handgun. “Then you know what they have done to us and others.” Huh?  
Jace stops. “What do you mean?”  
“The Synths who call themselves the Institute, the ones who stole your sister, are the ones who joined the Brotherhood.” “Them. Not completely, they started coming back as of late.” “Yes, we noticed. The director wished to see you about that.” the Synth gestures at a wall, which opens revealing an opening to a bunker. “If you would?”  
Jace enters cautiously. Over comms, we hear: “Be ready to M.R., Something feels off.”   
We hunker down, the Synth not noticing us. We waited half an hour, playing various games we had found and put on our pip-boys, then: “GUYS, M.R., NOW!” We teleport in, And see utter chaos.   
Jace is standing near a room, protecting a human, a few Synths, and a army of Synths attacking, having broken through a wall. I roar, and all three of us charge at the Synths. Izzy takes Jace’s place in front of the room, and Jace jumps forward into the battle.  
Izzy focuses fire on the Synths who approach, as me, Hiccup, and Jace take on the main force.  
I slam down on part of the group, as Hiccup slashes and Jace blocks and whirls around as he slashes and hacks at the other Synths.   
And then Huld uses the M.R. to make an appearance. And she pretty much crushes most of the other ones as she materializes.   
She snarls as she turns, right as a few dozen more Synths make there way in. Jace has had enough, and just obliterates the approaching army with his custom artillery cannon. “OK, well that should be that.” He turn back around. “Now what were you saying about the other Synths going rouge?” “They wished to be rid of us, and decided to join with the Brotherhood. Currently they have taken it over, believing that they could turn Humans into versions of themselves. As they tried to do with your sister. As they have with others.” The human seemed to not be doing well.   
The Synths backed off and barricaded the opening, trying to block us in.. “We need to get you guys out of here”   
“It will not matter. We Synths are not going to function for much longer, and the humans have gotten to the end of their live as well, no matter how far our technology may try to extend their lives.”  
The Synth seemed to glitch, flicker, and almost shut off as we spoke to it. “We will not last the night, at best.” Jace seemed to sag, almost. “Well, what do you want me to do then?”   
“Find a place to hide your family, before it is torn from you, as mine was destroyed….”  
The human seemed to be fading as he spoke. The other Synths had all glitched, one by one, and shut down. Jace seemed to think, then: “Wash, trigger M.R., and can you get out a few shovels? We are going to need them.” And the light cascades around us as we are transported out. Right as one of the shut down Synths starts blinking………

_____________________________________________  
( Hiccup P.O.V)

I wipe my forehead as I look around. Beside me Jace, Tooth, Wash, and Izzy all shovel dirt out of the graves we had made for the people we had found in the Bunker.  
After we had M.R.ed out, one of the Synths triggered a self destruct protocol, destroying all machinery and whoever was left inside. Jace and I had take it badly, in my opinion. Our goal was to save as many as we could. And so far, we were not doing that at all.   
We gave the Synths graves as well, partially as respect, partially as to make sure no one decided to use the bodies for parts and/or misuse them. Jace seemed to be more than a little depressed. The elder had not lasted even an hour outside the bunker, only long enough to wish us luck, slowly slip into a coma, and then pass on. After the burials, Jace would throw himself into his work. The SR seemed to grow at the rate he repaired it. He was insomniac, but even this was crazy.   
He almost lived on building stuff. 

 

\------------------------------------------  
It had been several weeks since the Bunker incident. Jace had calmed down alot since then.  
Speaking of the SR, it was almost done, we just needed a little fuel. We still hadn’t found a way to jumpstart the plasma core I had, and We had found Izzy her own suit.   
He walked back into the kitchen, and starts cooking some of the Radscorpion meat we collected last night. He looked like crap, but then again, he had been working for weeks on end, trying to fix the SR, and trying to distance himself from the pain of failure we all still felt.  
He sets out the table, with several tons of food, for Toothless and Huld, and a few plates of food for the rest of us. He sets down, and we all started eating. Izzy seemed happy Jace was back to normal.   
Well.   
As normal as one can get when you have two dragons, a viking, and a robot all chatting in the same room with you.   
Mostly we talked about what we needed to get done where we could get parts, ECT.  
Jace takes out a notebook as he eats, and starts jotting down notes, and sketching a few diagrams. “No...no, Damn, that won’t work…… *sigh* can’t go to them, they want us dead.” Jace sets back, thinking.   
“Well. Anyone have any ideas on what we could use for a alternate fuel for the SR?” “Well, we could have used Zippleback gas, if we had a Zippleback.” I shake my head, “Well, we are not on Berk, and other than the Night Furies, no dragons.” Izzy looks up. “What about the old silo?”   
Jace frowns. “I don’t know. Its been what, 200 years?  
Wouldn’t someone have raided it yet?” “Maybe, maybe not. And Jace….” “Hmm?” “why did you seem so upset when the elder passed? I mean, yes sure he was a nice guy but….. you seemed really upset.”   
Jace seems to stare into space. “He was my old roommate, before we were put on Ice. He was a good friend of mine, one of the other kids from the orphanage. He was put on Ice with the rest of us, but it looks like he was thawed earlier than us.”   
Jace sighs again. “On a different note…” he tries to change the subject. “We could check the old silo. Who know, maybe it’s got something left.”   
He gets up out of the chair. “I’m going to check on the suit real fast….” He walks out. And then Wash rockets in.   
“Young masters! A message from the Monastery, An Brotherhood airship just started an assault on it!” Son of Nidhogg.   
Jace hears and bolts for the workshop. By the time I get to the ‘shop, our armor is armed and ready. We arm up, and Trigger our M.R.s

_________________________________________________________________  
TBC…….


End file.
